


Prompt 7

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want Ty and Zane to be out doing something and someone hit on Zane while Ty is silently getting pissed off and Zane is totally oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 7

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out on Facebook and Tumblr for prompts and these are the results

Ty was stood leaning against the wall sipping on his bottle of beer as he watched Zane and this guy shoot pool. They had been here an hour or so when Zane had suggested a game of pool. Arriving at the pool table there had been a few quarters already placed there. So Zane added a couple of his own.

The tall blonde guy (picture Chris Pine) with blue eyes had turned and smiled at Zane. “You wanna play the winner?”

Zane smiled. “Yeah sure.”

Ty rolled his eyes as he took to the wall. 

The blonde guy had wiped the floor with the brown haired dude he had been playing when they walked over.

“Come on then...?”

“Zane.”

“Zane, rack them up and pick your weapon.” Blondie smiled and added a wink.

Zane grabbed the triangle and started to gather the balls up. “So…?”

“Jim.”

“Jim…who goes first?”

“I will toss you for it.” Jim said with a hint of something in his voice.

“Like fuck you will.” Ty said under his breath.

“Well you won only fair you break.” Zane said as he walked over to the cues and he ran his hand up and down a couple.

“Fuck.” Ty muttered as he sipped his bottle.

Zane looked over at Ty. “You ok?”

“Peachy.” Ty held his bottle up.

Zane took his cue then he turned to grab for the chalk.

“Here.” Jim said as he swaggered over to him. “Use mine, that stuff is shit.”

“Thanks.” Zane said as he rubbed the end of his cue.

Jim took the chalk back and then rubbed it over the tip of his cue and blew the excess off and placed the chalk into Zane’s back pocket. “Keep that one…I have another.”

Ty gripped on his bottle this dick was making moves in his guy and Zane wasn’t doing a goddamn thing about it. 

Zane watched as Jim lined up and took his shot. Then with a smile as he walked past Ty, he looked at him. “Top left.”

Ty arched his eyebrow as Zane bent over in front of him. Damn his ass looked good in those jeans. Then he noticed he wasn’t the only one admiring.

Zane took the shot and potted a ball.

“Finally someone who can play. I like you.”

Zane moved around to take his next shot.

Ty’s eyes were moving between Zane and the jerk eyeing him up.

Zane finally missed a shot 4 balls in.

“Unlucky dude.” Jim said as he brushed by Zane.

Zane took a step back as he watched Jim sink 3 balls then miss.

Ty had emptied his bottle after Zane’s first shot and he was currently gripping it like he wanted to be gripping this jerks neck. He was dropping blatant come on lines and brushing Zane. But still Zane didn’t say a word.

Zane was down to the black now when he bent over and he looked up to see Jim looking at him, the guy licked his lips as Zane let his shot go and sank the black.

“Finally.” Ty said.

“Re-match?” Jim said.

“Like fuck.” Ty said slamming his bottle down and walking over to Jim. “Go get your own.” He growled then he went and grabbed Zane’s arm. “Home now.”

“What’s gotten into you?”

Ty rolled his eyes and moved his hand to point to Jim. “He has been undressing and eye fucking you since you placed the money down and he is goddamn lucky I don’t break his scrawny fucking neck for touching you.”

Zane looked over at Jim.

“Ditch him and come have a proper night.” Jim said holding up his jug of beer.

“Oh…oh…shit I didn’t…”

“Seriously? You didn’t know he wanted in your pants?”

“No, I was just enjoying playing the game, and imagining what you would look like naked and sprawled on it.”

Ty’s mouth dropped. “Wow…”

Zane looked over at Jim. “No. I have all I want here.”

“Your loss.”

“No it’s your loss. My gain.” Ty said as he tugged at Zane. “Now about this pool table fantasy?”

The End


End file.
